Unexpected
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: COMPLETE, draco, hermionie and unexpected feelings, please read and reveiw!
1. Default Chapter

Unexpected.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own a thing, except plot!! All characters belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: unexpected feelings creep up on the least likely people. Sorry, no good with summaries.  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I think Draco and Hermionie make a great pair, the whole forbidden thing has so many possibilities.  
  
~ Indicates thoughts  
  
*** 1. Bad Day  
  
"Oy, Granger" drawled a voice seventeen year old Hermionie Granger had come to tolerate, even like.  
  
"Are you going to the ball tonight? Oh wait, you have to, Dumbledores orders" the voice continued.  
  
"Back to last names now are we Malfoy? And was there any point in that little statement of yours" the girl retorted.  
  
"Ooh, are we a bit testy because we don't have date?" the annoying but very sexy boy answered.  
  
"How do you know I haven't got a date?" Hermionie asked, starting to get a bit annoyed.  
  
"Yeah right Granger. Potters going with little Weasley and Weasel is going with Lavender Brown" Draco stated.  
  
"Malfoy. Harry and Ron are not the only boys in Gryffindor! Who says I'm not going with somebody from another house, AND.. What bug crawled up your ass?" she practically yelled.  
  
Hermionie Granger and Draco Malfoy were well- known enemies and both appointed heads in their final year at Hogwarts. Everyone except the headmaster thought this a bad idea as the two were known to fight verbally and magically.  
  
They had both changed in many ways over the years at the magical boarding school. Hermionie was no longer the bushy- haired bookworm she had once been, although still very work orientated, she had learned to loosen up. Hermionie now had long wavy hair and a gorgeous figure.  
  
Draco, still the bad- boy prince of Slytherin had stopped gelling his platinum blonde hair so it now hung loosely in his stormy blue/ grey eyes. He also had a well- toned body from years of Quidditch, which made most girls melt on sight. The most important thing was that Draco's father, the infamous Lucius Malfoy was out of his life. He had been given the dementors kiss earlier that year. As a result of this Draco has dramatically eased up on his tormenting.  
  
Hermionie had found herself becoming increasingly detached from her best friends who both had girlfriends. They still talked and spent time together but Hermionie felt things had changed and with them taking different subjects and her living in the heads dorm they saw less of each other.  
  
Draco had also detached from some of his Slytherin friends, not that he had that many, most feared his name or were just after his influence. With their new living arrangements Hermionie and Draco had found themselves spending more time in each other's presence and had become, well, not enemies. Not that anyone would notice of course, they only spoke in private or to throw the odd insult in public to keep up appearances. In their common room the two had talked about anything and everything, but they weren't friends!  
  
Draco knew that his comments would have annoyed and maybe even upset Hermionie and felt somewhat of a git after they had flown out of his mouth.  
  
"I'm just having a bad day" he yelled back at Hermionie  
  
"Well don't take it out on me, I'm not your personal punch bag. Why I even bother to be civil to you I don't know " she countered, very pissed that he was reverting back to being a complete jerk for no reason.  
  
"Look, I've had Pansy simpering over me all day, her group making google eyes at me and other dimwits complaining about why I don't harass people as much anymore. The last thing I need, is a lecture from miss bossy boots- know- it- all!"  
  
Hermionie looked at him with tears forming in her eyes, his words hurt and she didn't know why. Surely she was used to this by now, but he'd been different lately - nicer.  
  
"I thought you'd changed Draco" she said quietly and walked away to her room.  
  
~ You fuckwit, you think you like her then pull a stunt like this, nice one! ~ Thoughts buzzed round Draco's head  
  
"Hermionie wait!" he called  
  
Draco walked to her room and stood outside her door, he knew how much he'd hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said softly  
  
"I didn't mean it, I was angry. I had no right to say that. Please forgive me" and with that he left.  
  
Hermionie's heart skipped a beat at the sincerity in his voice. Although he had hurt her she knew how hard it was for him to apologise like that. She opened her door to see his retreating figure.  
  
"Draco"  
  
She called him and when he turned at the sound of her voice looked into his mesmerising eyes and they locked with her soulful deep brown ones.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He gave her a half smile and proceeded to his room.  
  
A/N: Well there it is 1st chapter done. Should I continue? Review if you can. Constructive criticism welcome but please be nice (  
  
Thanx  
  
Aeternus aenigma. 


	2. Lookin' Good

Disclaimer: Don't own it, belongs to the brilliant J. K. Rowling. Just borrowing characters for a bit!  
  
A/N: here goes second chapter. Big thanx to dracoisahottie13 for the review!!  
  
~ Indicates thoughts  
  
***  
  
2. Lookin' Good!  
  
There was about three hours to the ball and there was a knock on the portrait to the heads common room, Hermionie answered it and to her surprise found Ginny.  
  
"Hi Hermionie, uh, um, Lavender, Parvarti and I were wondering if you wanted to come and get ready for the ball with us. We never see you any more"  
  
Hermionie thought about this, she'd get ready then they'd all go off with their dates and she'd be left alone. As if sensing this Ginny added  
  
"we're meeting the guys outside the great hall and going in as a group"  
  
"please Mionie" the younger girl begged.  
  
"Ok, but why don't you guys come over here, there's much more room"  
  
As if on cue, Lavender and Parvarti came rushing in  
  
"we hoped you'd say that"  
  
-- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- **  
  
The hour of the ball had finally arrived. After much persuasion the girls had convinced Hermionie to let them do her hair and make- up. The result - a catwalk model! Hermionie looked amazing. She wore a red crushed velvet dress with double crossed spaghetti straps that had a split to mid thigh and red strappy heels. Her hair was piled on top of her head in soft curls with bits framing her face, smokey- eyed make- up ans a tear drop pendant completed the outfit.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Parvarti  
  
"You are so gonna steal everyones date tonight"  
  
However, there was only one person on Hermionies mind and she doubted he'd even give her a second look. Him being one of the sexiest guys in the school.  
  
As they walked to the entrance of the great hall, the Gryffindor girls attracted a lot of attention. They all looked good.  
  
"Hey guys" shouted Ginny when she saw Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville.  
  
"wow" was the main sound emanating from the five boys  
  
"Hermionie! You look amazing, haven't seen you properly for ages" exclaimed Harry, hugging his best friend. Ron was still gaping.  
  
When they entered the hall they met an incredible sight. The hall was bewitched to look like a starlit night with a full moon, it had an almost fantasy feel.  
  
Within ten minutes Hermionie found herself searching for a certain person.  
  
~ urrg, why am I even looking for him, its not like I fancy him.~  
  
She stopped the beginnings of a mental rant as her breath caught in her throat. The rant promptly started again  
  
~ in his tux, looking dead sexy and um.uh. what was I thinking? ~  
  
The original train of thought went right out of her head when the object of her search appeared.  
  
"WOW" was all that came out of her mouth, she, Hermionie Granger was lost for words.  
  
"wow what?" Parvarti piped up from next to her  
  
"Oh, um, nothing" Hermionie blushed slightly hoping no one would notice.  
  
Parvarti however, had a radar for such things followed Hermionies line of vision  
  
"wow, alright" she breathed.  
  
"That boy gets hotter every year"  
  
"Who gets hotter?" Lavender asked hoping for gossip  
  
"Who do you think? Only the hottest guy at Hogwarts" Parvarti enlightened her friend.  
  
"Let me guess. Draco Malfoy!" Lavender looked over, unsurprised she guessed right.  
  
"Oooh, I'll definitely agree on that" she continued.  
  
"Guys, guys" Ginny spoke wondering what had captured all of her friends attention.  
  
"What are you..wooww" she trailed off finding the source.  
  
It was Harry's voice that broke their trance- like state.  
  
"Hellooo, what is so interesting?"  
  
All four girls looked away and murmers of "nothing, not much, and just looking" was the reply.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Ok, chapter done, longer than the last. Sorry about the lack of draco/ hermionie interaction it will be coming soon. Should I continue? Reviews would be great if u can.  
  
Thanx  
  
Aeturnus aenigma. 


	3. Random Thoughts

Disclaimer: don't own it!  
  
A/N: Hiya, third chapter up, only one more after this!  
  
~ Indicates thoughts.  
  
****  
  
3. Random Thoughts.  
  
The evening was in full swing and most were enjoying themselves. But Hermionie felt left out of it. Although she had danced with a few people she had missed being able to join in discussions of what, if anything happened earlier in the gryffindor common room.  
  
A slow song started to fill the room and numerous couples piled onto the floor, Hermionie stepped back into the shadows watching the romantic atmosphere grow.  
  
Across the room Draco was also stepping away trying to avoid the clutches of Pansy Parkinson and co., who couldn't keep their hands in check! He noticed Hermionie do the same; her appearance made butterflies appear to go psychotic in his stomach.  
  
~ She looks amazing ~  
  
"Grangers looking hot tonight" Blaise Zabini, a fellow slytherin stated.  
  
"Huh, yeah. I know" Draco groaned just after Blaise had been pulled away to dance.  
  
Draco was still pissed at himself for his previous behaviour. He continued to watch Hermionie through several more slow songs, he wished he could just go over and put a smile on her saddened face.  
  
~ Mionie, get a grip! ~ She thought as a single tear slowly started to fill her eye.  
  
She felt lonely and wished she had someone for just one slow dance who cared. In truth she wanted Draco Malfoy.  
  
~ I so did not just think that, he's Malfoy. Egotistical, rude, arrogant.. Sexy, sweet, funny. Whoa, stop right there. I do NOT want Draco, I mean Malfoy! ~ The thoughts swam in her head.  
  
"Who am I kidding?" she said to herself  
  
"I don't know what I feel anymore" she sighed.  
  
Draco noticed the change in Hermionies facial expressions as a debate raged on in his own head.  
  
~ What's wrong with her? Why do I care? Of course I care. but I shouldn't. Why not? She's a.don't even go there, you like her and you know it! ~  
  
Draco shook his head to clear the thoughts.  
  
"I refuse to have an argument with myself, about myself. It's absurd!"  
  
At that moment the song ended. Both wanted the romanticism to continue but neither wanted to be alone. Another began, again a slow one, but this was different, both Draco and Hermionie felt it. As the intro. sounded Draco had a thought. He looked over at the face of the girl he'd come to care for, despite appearances.  
  
"It's now or never"  
  
****  
  
A/N: tiny cliffy! Hope your liking it so far, please review :)  
  
Thanx  
  
Aeturnus aenigma. 


	4. Remember me this way

Disclaimer: usual one applies!  
  
A/N: Thought it would be cruel to keep you waiting so here's the final chapter, hope you like it!  
  
~* Indicates song lyrics.  
  
****  
  
4. Remember me this way.  
  
As the first verse began Draco walked over to Hermionie and held out his hand. (A/N: think dance scene in Casper)  
  
~* Every now and then  
We find a special friend  
Who never lets us down *~  
  
Hermionie felt eyes look at her and sensed someone approach her direction. She looked up and her chocolate brown eyes met with the stormy eyes of her thoughts. Her heart gave an enormous jolt at the gesture of his hand, which she gratefully but unsurely took.  
  
~* Who understands it all  
Reaches out each time we fall  
You're the best friend that I've found *~  
  
As the words continued Draco led Hermionie to the dance floor and slid his arms gently around her waist, Hermionie raised her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. His features softened as he stared back, neither saying anything. They swayed in time to the music attracting momentary glances from fellow students, who put their dancing down to customary heads dance. No one saw the excitement flash in the eyes of three gryffindor girls who would have much to gossip about, seeing the entranced look on the faces of their long- time friend and enemy.  
  
~* I know you can't stay  
But a part of you will never ever go away  
Your heart will stay *~  
  
At the chorus they both thought of the words and felt some truth in them. The same thought resounded in both their heads.  
  
What would happen in the morning? Will they go back to their previous behaviour? Or was this a turning point?  
  
~* I'll make a wish for you  
And hope it will come true  
That life would just be kind  
To such a gentle mind  
If you loose your way  
Think back on yesterday  
Remember me this way  
Remember me this way *~  
  
Draco tightened his hold on Hermionies waist pulling her closer to him, she rested her head on his chest grateful for the support of his arms. Otherwise she felt sure she would have fainted. Electricity shot through both of them, neither would forget this moment.  
  
~* I don't need eyed to see  
The love you bring to me  
No matter where I go  
And I know that you'll be there  
Forever more a part of me  
You're everywhere  
I'll always care *~  
  
As the chorus repeated neither wanted the song or the moment to end. So, before the chorus ended Draco made a decision.  
  
"Do you want to go for a walk" he whispered  
  
Hermionie accepted the offer, nobody noticed the former enemies exit the great hall except the headmaster, whose eyes twinkled knowingly  
  
"I was right about those two" he smiled.  
  
Draco and Hermionie walked hand in hand outside to a bench overlooking the lake.  
  
"Hermionie, Draco" they both said in unison.  
  
"You go first" Draco said softly  
  
"Uh, OK" came the reply  
  
"Thank you for the dance"  
  
"That's OK, I uh. saw you looked unhappy" he answered her  
  
Neither knew what to say next, each had burning questions but were unsure of how to proceed.  
  
"Draco" Hermionie stared uncertainly  
  
"hmm" was the response  
  
"What's going to happen tomorrow, I mean. are we going back to enemies or what?"  
  
That was the last thing either of them wanted. Draco saw this as an opportunity to express his feelings, but feared her reaction, if she rejected him, he couldn't bear that.  
  
"I'm not sure how you'll take this but, I like you.. a lot" it came out in a bit of a rush so Draco continued.  
  
"I don't expect you to feel the same or to even like me considering the git I've been" he paused  
  
"But I don't want to be enemies again.. Ever" he finished in a whisper.  
  
"Wow, um, wow" Hermionie breathed  
  
"Thing is I." she was cut off by Draco  
  
"If you need time to adjust or think or just get away from me that's fine, but I just have to do one thing"  
  
Draco placed one hand on her waist and brought the other to her cheek in a feather light caress, Hermionies eyes closed briefly at the shivering sensation felt throughout her body at this slightest touch.  
  
Draco leaned towards her and placed his lips gently over Hermionies in a soft kiss. That was it, the both saw fireworks and stars. They broke away breathless due to the sensation.  
  
"Oh my God" Hermione exclaimed  
  
"I.I'm ssory" Draco murmured.  
  
Hermionie shook her head to clear it, even though she wanted the feeling to last forever.  
  
"As I was trying to say before" she started, trying to remember how far she'd got  
  
"I like you too. I don't know when this happened, but it did" she ended in a quiet voice.  
  
"Really?" it was Draco's turn to be surprised  
  
With that he brought his hand to her face to brush a stray tendril of hair away and captured her lips in another kiss that re-ignited the fireworks. This time he traced his tongue along her bottom lip asking to deepen the kiss, a gesture that Hermionie was only to happy to accommodate.  
  
With his seeker like reflexes, Draco pulled Hermionie into his lap. They remained wrapped up in each other until they heard voices coming from the castle.  
  
"The fireworks display is about to start" Hermionie said, again breathless.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" she continued  
  
"Maybe we should keep it to our selves for a while, let people get used to us as friends first" Draco said tentatively.  
  
"Good idea, give us time to get used to it as well" Hermionie agreed.  
  
As they decided this people poured out onto the grounds. Draco and Hermionie decided to watch the fireworks with their respective friends. The night had turned out well as Hermionie sat, longed with her gryffindor friends and Draco with his slytherin ones.  
  
As the fireworks ended there was a faint reprise of their song, which was a hit with most of the couples.  
  
Draco and Hermionie looked at each other, Draco winked at Hermionie and she smiled back giving both of them tingling sensations.  
  
That night they fell asleep in front of the fire in their common room, Hermionie wrapped in Draco's arms. At separate points in the night each awoke and looked at the sleeping individual next to them. Both felt a rush of excitement and safety, a feeling they never wanted to lose.  
  
~* Remember me this way  
Remember me this way *~  
  
****  
  
A/N: finished! Kinda fluffy, but it had to happen :) what did you think, please let me know!  
  
Thanx  
  
Aeturnus aenigma. 


End file.
